This beautiful life
by kellbells
Summary: Chibs has more than Fiona and Kerrianne back in Ireland. Annabelle is a secret that Chibs never wanted people to find out about. Chibs has another love besides Fiona...Annabelle is Chibs' old lady too. Bad summary I know the story is way better
1. Chapter 1

The California sun beat down on me making my fair skin burn. Looking up I sigh not seeing a cloud in the sky something I am not use to. Growing up in England and later Ireland made me sensitive to the sun _Please just one cloud Please. _I'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud honking sound. I move my eyes to the yellow taxi in front of me, a man getting out the driver's door.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

"Uhm.. yes please I'm headed to…" I hold up one finger while I dig through my purse looking for the scrapped paper. _O' course it goes to the bottom of this damn purse_. I feel my fingers wrap around the crumpled paper

"Ah here we go…I am going to Charming, The Charming Inn to be exact." I shoulder my bag as I look at the man with a smile.

"Okay I can do that, is this all your luggage?" The man grabs my small duffle bag. I feel sheepish I didn't have time to pack anything else.

I go ahead and get into the back seat and settle into the leather seats. I know I've just spent hours sitting on a cramped plane but I'm exhausted. _Don't think about it now ol' girl. Your safe , your away. _

The cab ride is quiet the first few minutes nothing awkward just quiet…_peaceful._

"You have an accent where are you from"…._well it was._

"I come from a small village just outside Belfast Ireland. First time to the states I'm a bit anxious 'bout this."

"Are you here on business?"

I look out the window and my voice automatically gets quiet, my eyes misty.

"You could say that…."

The rest of the cab ride is quiet and I relish in it. I see the sign that welcomes us to Charming, I release a deep breath. _Unfamiliar territory…not my forte. _

We pull up outside a small quaint inn and the taxi driver pulls to a stop and gets out of the door. I take a little longer. I release my Celtic Cross that I always wear around my neck, my nails have dug into my palm just showing my nerves. I get out of the cab and pay the man thanking him. I haul my duffel with me into the hotel walking up to the desk. No one's around so I go ahead a ding the bell, just seconds after an older lady comes scurrying out the back room. She's short, shorter than me which is saying something, but she has a wide smile that's so welcoming. _More welcoming than the Charming Welcome sign. _

"Hello dear how can I help you?"

"Yes I believe my friend called and made a reservation for me.. Annabelle Greer."

The older lady puts on her reading glasses and looks down at her book. I take a peek as well, _does she really need to look I'm the only name….manners _I pull my eyes a way and focus back on the older lady.

"Ahh yes here you are…now it doesn't have a check out date"

"Oh um yes I haven't figured that out either. Is it okay if I just pay day to day."

The lady looks hesitant but I watch her face relax.

"Yes that will be fine dear. My name is Ms. Celia. Here is a key your door will be just up those stairs around the bannister at the end of the hall.

"Thank you so much Ms. Celia" I grab my small duffle bag and head up the stairs. Once I reach the room I turn the key but the door wouldn't budge. I tried two more times before I turned to the side finally using my hip to open it. _Finally! _I roll my eyes just tired with jetlag. I look around the room seeing the flower wall paper, flower bed spread, flower curtains, and flowers. _This just isn't right. _I walk in and toss my duffel on the iron bed it squeaking with the slight pressure. I take a seat and just relax. _What are you doing? Your crazy coming out here unannounced. He's not going to be too happy to see me. _

"Ugh…I'm going crazy"

I get up from the bed and go into the bathroom I take a look in the mirror. Flaming red hair, freckles, hazel green tired eyes. I go back out to the bedroom and look out the windows its sunset. I look down at my short athletic body. I'm wearing sweats and a short sleeved navy t-shirt. _Yes that'll be fine. _With that I push my duffel off the bed and crash there myself letting my body sink into the creaking iron bed and letting darkness take over. _You'll see him tomorrow. See him tomorrow. _

* * *

The next day I wake up feeling just a little more refreshed. I look around the room hoping to find a clock. _Seriously? Nothing. _I go to reach in my purse before I remember that I don't have a cellphone anymore. I go through my usual morning routine. Making note that I need to still buy shampoo and all that wonderful stuff.

I dress in a green, black and red plaid shirt with a pair of jeans, pulling on combat boots over the jeans. I let my hair fall down to my lower back in the small curly waves, I don't even try to detangle the knots. I take one look in the mirror regretting that I can't make myself more presentable. _This isn't how I thought seeing him after 10 years would go, can't even put on make up. _

I grab my purse and walk out the door closing and locking it behind me. I walk downstairs and see Ms. Celia sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and pastries.

"Good Mornin Ms. Celia"

"I think you mean good afternoon my dear. Come have some breakfast I left some out for you."

"Oh thank you so much I hadn't meant to sleep in so late! Thank you." I take a seat across from her and pour myself some coffee and pastries.

"Where are you from exactly?"

"A small village outside Belfast Ireland, I've only lived there 10 years. I grew up in England. "

"Oh how lovely my late husband and I wanted to go travel there"

"I'm sorry about your husband"

"Oh it's alright he went with peace. " She adds a little chuckle at the end making me think that he was a character.

"How old are you young lady?"

"I'm 28 I'll be 29 soon."

"Well your blessed with young looks you don't look a day over 18" I smile at her a blush heating my cheeks.

"Thank you ma'm it's a blessing and a cruse I admit."

We are both quiet after that, I finish my breakfast quick not really hungry, but my ma raised me right have table manners. _Eat it even if you don't want it. _I let a small smile cross as I think of my ma, I missed her so much these last few years. I reach into my purse and grab that crumpled piece of paper again.

"Umm Ms. Celia could you give me directions to Teller-Morrow" I watch as the older lady tenses up and when she looks at me her mouth is in a straight line.

"What business you got that is sending you there?"

"Pardon?" I'm in shock at how tense her words are, and a little irritated about the rudeness.

"You don't have a car, why do you need to go to the mechanic shop?"

"An old friend of mine works there, not that it's any of your business ma'm." I shoot a glare at the lady not liking the way she is trying to pry into my private affairs.

"I'm sorry honey, but the people who work there have had a lot of trouble…dangerous trouble."

"hmmm well if you could still point me in the direction."

"If you go out the door take a left and it'll be a few blocks down. "

"Thank you, and thank you for saving the breakfast."

I stand up leaving then, just anxious to get out of there and go see him. _Lord Filip you would think after that disaster you would have gotten out. Oh lord love. _

The walk is farther than I thought it would be but I enjoy the peacefulness of the town. _Ahhh here we go. _

I walk through the entrance and I take in my surroundings. I take note of the busy mechanics, the couple of motorcycles, a few cars around the lot, there's a big building to my left, but as I stare a head I can see movement behind the blinds. _There's the office. _I look to the building next to me not quite understanding why it's there but not giving it a second thought.

I reach the office and I walk in seeing an older lady sitting behind the desk fiddling with paper work. _Someone is obviously not enjoying getting older, she dresses younger than me. _

"How can I help you?" I shake out of my thoughts and I look at her catching her cold calculating eyes.

"Does Filip Telford work here?" I ask finding my voice, speaking a name that always brings pain to my heart. I watch as the older lady freezes and gives me the once over. I look right back at her straitening my back, not wanting this woman to see how she intimidated me.

"And just what do you need to see him for?"

"No offense to you but I don't think it's your business."

"Honey, anything to do with the men who work here is my business. You from overseas?"

"Yes I'm from a small village outside Belfast Ireland." The lady squints her eyes at me taking a step closer.

"You're lying to me. You don't have an Irish accent."

"Most people who grow up in England don't have an Irish accent, it's called a British accent. I moved to Ireland ten years ago."

She's looking at me her stare is so cold. I won't admit it out loud but a woman who stands at least 6 inches taller than me puts a little fear in me.

"Don't get cheeky with my missy. I want you to tell me right now you have with Filip Telford."

"This was a mistake." I turn to leave and I don't even make it more than 2 feet out the door. Before I feel an hand on my arm spinning me around.

"Are you with the IRA? Did Jimmy O send you?" Her voice is lowered to a deadly whisper. I close my eyes at the mention of that wretched name. I open my eyes and look her dead in the eyes.

"No Jimmy did not send me here. Don't ever-" my sentence is cut short by the sound of revving motorcycles. The older lady looks over my shoulder but keeps a firm grasp on my arm. I don't turn around not even when the revving stopped.

"Something wrong Gemma? Croweater giving you problems?" I hear a loud voice behind me. I roll my eyes at the mention of a croweater. _Do I look like I'm a slut? _Gemma , guess that's her name, turns me around and I see a group of men all wearing kuttes and looking rough standing there.

"Nope. Little missy here tells me she's-"

"Annabelle?" Hearing my name slide off his tongue in that Scottish accent still sends shivers down my spine. I spot him immediately his hair has grown some gray and he's put a little weight on in old age but he's still as handsome as ever to me.

"Filip." It's not even a second before he starts moving toward me, I tug my arm free from the grasp Gemma has on me, moving towards him as well. We meet in the middle and I stop just short of touching him. I watch as he moves his sunglasses up on his forehead his dark eyes moving up my form before meeting my eyes. Next thing I know I'm wrapped up in his arms my head in the crook of his neck inhaling his familiar scent. I can feel him turn his head into my neck and hear him let out a deep sigh.

"Hi love." I whisper in his ear causing him to pull back only a little bit still holding me.

"When-wha-what are yer doin her'?" His dark eyes meet my green and I know he can see through me still.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced but I had to get out of Ireland. I've landed myself into some trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy O he's looking for me. I was tipped off and told to get out of there." I watch has his eyes darken at the mention of the man who caused him so much pain. His grip tightens around me, and he opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off my a strong male voice.

"Hey Chibs everything okay?" We both turn to look at the person who was speaking. A tall man with longish blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. _Cute. _I look up at Filip waiting for him to give an answer but he looks down at me, I just stare right back before he looks back at the group of men and Gemma.

"Boys I uhm.. I'd like yer ta meet Annabelle….me ol' lady." I look as everyone's faces turns to one of surprise. _Still keeping me in the dark, they all know of Fiona and Kerrianne. _

* * *

**_AN/ I do NOT own anything from Sons of Anarchy. Only Annabelle and a few changes.  
_**

**The first chapter is a bit of a teaser if you like it please review or follow. If you don't still review I like to her constructive criticism. If the story takes off with people I will continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's a tense silence as I sit in a big plush chair, Filip is next to me my legs partly over his, with his hand on my knee. The rest of SAMCRO is surrounding us some sitting and some standing, the president Clay, is standing right in front of our chair leaning against the pool table. I keep my eyes on Filip's hand before reaching out to place mine over his.

"_So is somebody going to explain or shall we guess ourselves."_ I look at the man who spoke crystal blue eyes and wild black hair. _Got a bit of a crazy look._ I turn my eyes to look at Filip's profile after the man gives me a perverted smile. Filip looks at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"_Well I don't know them, you tell them."_ I roll my eyes but let a smile creep across my face. _Still a man of few words. _I continue to watch his profile as he looks around the room before finally looking at the floor and letting out a sigh.

"_I met Annabelle 'bout 11 years ago on a lil' trip to England. I was already with Fiona and Kerrianne was 'bout 5 at tha time. It wasn't supposed to more than a rump in the sack-"_

"_Gee thanks hon."_

"_Well it wasn't. Couldn't stay away tho" _

After he says the last sentence I raise one of my arms to play with his grown out hair. _I could run my fingers through his hair all day. I like it better long, makes him look a little younger. _He moves his head away from my fingers while giving clearing his throat. I drop my hand not offended in the least bit, knowing he doesn't like to be babied. _Well when he's in front of other guys. Men geez. _

"_Like I was sayin' wasn't supposed ta more than a quick shag on a run. Ting is I came back a month later on a run, went lookin fer her wantin' anotha round. Happened a few more times, before we got more serious. Somthin' 'bout the young lil innocence she had made me want her more, bein 18 an' all. After 6 months I got her to wear me crow, Fiona never got one claiming that she didn't need it bein my wife an' all.2 months after her gettin' me crow I moved her out ta Ireland jus' outside Belfast. 9 months later is when Jimmy O' got ta me and I was excommunicated. I know how this all looks I didn't love Fiona or Kerrianne any less, I just also fell in love wit' someone else, its hard lovin two women. "_

Its silent as everyone takes in this new information. I look at Filip who still hasn't raised his eyes from the floor. I know it hurts for him to admit that he fell in love with another woman while being married to someone who he loved and was also the mother of his child. _Hell, it hurts knowing that I'm the other woman. _I've came to terms with the fact that Fiona would always be the number one woman in his heart, Kerrianne being the only one will ever surpass her.

"_Did Fiona know?"_

"_NO!" _Both Filip and I say this at the same time, it always being part of the deal I never in anyway make there be a risk of Fiona knowing. _No slip ups. _

"_Like Filip said I lived outside of Belfast, away from anyone."_

"_Did anyone know?"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_What? What are you talking about? Who did you tell Filip?" _My voice raises a little bit and I sit up straighter looking down at him now. He sighs before meeting my eyes, looking me dead on.

"_Croí,I had ta ye know I had those suspicions about Jimmy O'. I needed to make sure someone knew bout ya before anything bad happened ta me. It was the insurance I needed to know you were safe."_

"_Christ, and you couldn't tell me this?"_

"_Well I didn't exactly have time did I? Jimmy forced me out a week later." _ His hand tightens around my knee, making me jerk it a little. I go to stand up but Filip doesn't loosen his hold.

"_Who did you tell?" _

"_Mo."_

"_Well that makes sense she calls me up a month after you were gone. She offered me a job at her shop."_

"_Did ya take it?"_

"_No"_

"_Why not? Coulda been protected by SAMBEL."_

"_If you had told me, I would've known. You coulda called or wrote me at least. I didn't want to make the risk of Fiona knowin. Guess your little insurance plan didn't work out."_

"_Don't ya be takin this out on me darlin'." _

Before I have a chance to respond I'm cut off by a cough. I snap my head to look around completely forgetting we were surrounded by people.

"_You two can sort this shit out later. I wanna know why exactly after 10 years you've decided to show up."_

"_Somethin I'm curious bout too darlin'."_ I look around at everyone not feeling comfortable being around this many people and sharing my personal affairs. I look back at Filip catching his eye, even though the sunglasses he wears prevents me from seeing his dark eyes, I know they are intense.

"_Can we go somewhere to talk privately?" _I ask him.

"_No you can't, you're going to say it right here and now." _The blondie from earlier speaks loud actually raising his voice. I turn to look at him giving a glare.

"_Sorry I don't think my business is anything that concerns you." _Blondie begins to move forward from where he was leaning against the bar, a scowl on his face.

"_Anything to do with one of our brothers makes it our business." _His voice is louder and you can see his face getting red as he keeps stomping towards me.

"_I respectfully-"_

"_Back off Jackie- boy." _Filip is up on his feet in a second standing between me and "Jackie-boy", putting a hand on his chest. One thing I know about Filip is that no matter how mad or annoyed he is with me, he'll always protect me even against his brothers. Filip turns to face me I can see his lips turn into a frown, the scars on his face tilting with his mouth. _Yet he's still beautiful. _

"_He's right Annabelle I'll be tellin' them anyways. Go ahead lass say it." _I stare at Filip a little bit longer trying to communicate with him that I can't say it in front of these people I don't know. I sense that I'm not going to get anywhere with this so I stand up, I go up to Filip and push his sunglasses on his forehead.

"_Your inside, you look ridiculous." _I give him a smile letting him know I'm just messing with him. I stand up on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek letting my lips brush over his scars. It's odd at first meeting the rough skin, compared to when the scars weren't there, but I like it either way. I grab my purse before walking away and out of the club house, which causes the rest of the boys to protest. _Can't he just understand that this is a private matter to me? I don't care if the club knows but I want to tell him first in private, be alone with him. _

I'm out of the club house and by one of the benches when I feel an arm on my shoulder, I roughly shake it off not really caring who it is, and turn around. I'm looking into the dark eyes of the man I love, unfortunately his eyes show me that he is very much annoyed with me.

"_Yes?"_ Filip grabs my upper arms tightly and gives a little shake.

"_What's gotten in ta ya'? Just walkin away like that."_

"_What's gotten into me is that fact that I came here looking for you not them. I want to talk to you Filip, without nosey people listening." _I step out of his grasp and continue to look at him. I can feel a lump forming in my throat everything happening not the way I planned upsetting me. I swallow it down though.

"_It's the club, they are going to know either way-"_

"_I know that! I don't give a bloody fuck if they know. "_

"_I'm not following yer then." _

I close my eyes and look down at my feet crossing my arms. I feel Filip's hand on my chin lifting my face getting me to look at him.

"_Talk ta me love"_

"_I'm trying to. Filip this is something private and personal. I would at least like to tell you everything one on one, and then you can tell the damn club whatever the bloody hell ya want. Just please take me somewhere private and I will tell you everything. I promise." _

I grab his hand on my chin and intertwine my fingers with his pulling our hands away from my face. Filip licks his lips before finally responding.

"_aye. Let's go then." _

"_Thank you." _

He starts to pull me back in the direction of which we just came from.

"_Wait you said-"_

"_There are dorm rooms in the back. We'll talk there." _

He continues to pull me and I willingly follow him this time. As we walk in I can see the rest of the club standing around most with their arms crossed. When they see us everyone relaxes a little bit and they become alert. "Jackie-boy" glares at me over Filip's shoulder and I give him one right back.

"_I'm gonna take her to me room, we're gonna talk there and then I will fill you in later." _

Filip continues to pull me through the bar area toward a hallway.

"_Chibs." _

Filip stops and turns around looking at Clay. They have a stare down for a few seconds before Clay finally sighs and gives a nod, letting Filip and I continue on our way. We come to what I assume is Filip's room since he roughly opens it and pulls us inside before shutting the door. I take a look around the room taking note that despite it being a mess the room is rather plain. I see two pictures tucked into part of his mirror one of Fiona, Kerrianne and him the other is one of Filip and I. Two hands grab my shoulders and start walking me towards the bed before spinning me around and sitting me down, Filip continues to stand in front of me as if to show some dominance in the situation.

"_Chibs?"_

"_Aye, nickname from the club in reference two these." _He makes a gesture towards his scars, I stand up and grab his face in mine kissing each one.

"_Your still beautiful too me. They kind of add a sexy dangerous look to you." _ I go to kiss him again but he pushes me back on the bed.

"_No, yer not gettin' of this one, explain." _

I finally relax on the bed and throw my purse to the side. I scoot back on the bed towards the head board before settling.

"_Care to join me?"_

"_Annabelle! I'm not playin around what the hell is goin on?"_

"_Ugh. Fine." _

Filip continues to stand at the end of the bed watching me with his dark eyes and his arms crossed. _Lord I love when he gets all wired up like this. _I let out a sigh knowing that the truth has to come out now.

"_Two years ago I got involved in some gun business with the Russians. I only did it because of a lad I knew asked me to hold some guns for a wee bit. However that wee bit kept happening time and time again, until they started using my house has the tradeoff place. The IRA wasn't happy with Russians bringing guns on their turf behind their backs I guess, and that started this small war between them. During this time I started making runs for the Russians taking the guns to different warehouses helping them stay off the radar. Unfortunately the IRA found out where one of their headquarters was, incidentally it turned out to be my place, anyways they came to raid the house but when they got there the head Russian leader had left after a tip off, and the lads hid me in the attic. I could hear the gun shots and the bodies as the men fell. The IRA not being able to find anything of value left, but they made sure to leave the message. They didn't clean any of the bodies but they did take polaroid's of each man. I guess they needed photos so they could match them up with the information they knew. After they left I came out of my hiding place and made a call to the Russians when they showed up to take the dead bodies, the leader was not very happy with the IRA, he was making plans to do a raid just as the IRA had done. After they left it was a couple of months before I heard anything, the Russians did as they planned and blew up one of the IRA gun warehouses. Three days later I get message on my machine telling me that Jimmy O'Phelan is coming after me and that I need to leave. They told me that I would be able to find you here and that they had already made arrangements for me to get out of there. Since I knew Jimmy O'Phelan as the one who exiled you I knew that I had to get out of there so I packed a bag and got on a plane to come here." _

"_Jesus Christ Annabelle! Are yer insane?! Why would yer even think about getting involved in tings like that." _Filip's voice is shouting now, but I'm confused on how that's his focus and not the Jimmy O' part.

"_It was good money Filip. Wasn't like I was making a lot of money working at the café."_

"_Then ya go get a new profession. Yer don't get inta the illegal guns business. It ain't right fer ya." _

"_I didn't seek this out, I told ya a lad I knew asked me to hold them for a bit and then it just went from there."_

"_How'd you know this lad?"_

"_Is that really important?'_

"_Yes ta me it is."_

"_I knew him from the café. I've never been with another man Filip if that's what your insinuating. I take wearing your crow serious. I love you, you know I made that commitment."_

"_Aye I know."_

Its quiet for a little bit but something is still nagging at me.

"_That's all you have to say on the matter?"_

"_Well what else can I say? What's done is done nothin I say will change that."_

"_Your not gonna yell at me?"_

"_I already did tha"_

"_What about Jimmy O? Anything to say on that?"_

"_How did he know about you? All he knew is that Russians were meetin at that house." _

"_Come on Filip we both know that Jimmy O' ain't stupid. He probably looked up information on the house and realized that I hadn't been killed during the raid."_

"_Hmmm." _

Again it's quiet for a little bit and tense. I move to sit at the edge of the bed watching as Filip continues to pace around.

"_So let me get this straight. Yer were stupid enough ta go get involved in this business, not only were you involved yer let 'em use yer house as a meetin place.-"_

"_It's –"_

"_I'm NOT done Annabelle. " _ His voice is shouting at me again, but he's done pacing instead he's standing in front of me looking me dead in the eye. _Ahhh here it is. This is more like it. _

"_Then yer get even more involved by runnin the guns, helping 'em avoid the law. You witnessed a raid and a murder feast. Not even thinkin that it would bite you in the arse. If ya had been smart ya would've left right after that knowin they would eventually find out. Now ya got Jimmy O' comin after ya. Can you even imagine what he's gonna try and do when he digs deep enough and finds out yer my old lady. He's either gonna take ya like Fiona or he's gonna kill ya."_

"_I'm stateside now."_

"_That doesn't matter! Ya think a plane trip is gonna stop him?"_

"_I'm with you."_

"_So what look at how well I did protecting me wife and daughter. I got exiled and scarred in the process." _

"_Filip I'm- I- I'm sorry."_

"_Damn straight ya better be sorry. I can't even look at ya right now Annabelle. Yer me old lady not some biker, your not supposed to be involved in anything bad."_

"_Getting involved with you was bad yet I don't hear you yelling about that."_

"_Entirely different. Christ Annabelle. What were you expectin me to do?"_

"_I'm expecting you to be my old man, the man I fell in love with and protect me God Damn It!_

"_I will protect ya I will do my best ya know that I love you. But Jesus I just can't even look at ya right now. I'm so just disappointed with ya"_

"_Baby-" _I stand up off the bed and start to reach out for him.

"_NO! just no I can't I just can't look at you" _

Next thing I know Filip is turning away from me, walking out the door and slamming it shut. I stand there stunned for a minute before I fall onto the bed and just cradle my face in my hands. I have tears streaking down my face and I don't even hold them back. _I've made such a mess. _

* * *

**_AN I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy . _**

**_I'm hoping everyone likes this chapter as well, if there's some changes or addins you believe should be made let me know I'm open to suggestions. Please review even criticism is welcome!  
_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, Favorited, and followed my story, it means so much to me! Thank you_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
